1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device capable of increasing a capacitance Cst of a storage capacitor and improving transmittance and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For an image display device which embodies a variety of information on a screen as a core technology in advanced information and communication, there is continuous progress in development of slim, light-weight, and portable devices with improved performance. Hereupon, an organic light emitting diode display device for controlling a luminescent amount of an organic light emitting layer is recently receiving attention as a flat panel display device, along with the need for a flexible display capable of being bent pursuant to convenience and space utilization.
The organic light emitting diode display device includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array part formed on a substrate, an organic light emitting display panel disposed on the TFT array part, and an encapsulation layer for isolating the organic light emitting display panel from the outside. The organic light emitting diode display device applies an electric field to a first electrode and a second electrode formed at both ends of an organic light emitting layer so as to inject and transfer electrons and holes into the organic light emitting layer, thereby utilizing an electroluminescence phenomenon which emits light as energy released through recombination of the electrons and holes. The electrons and holes, which are paired with each other in the organic light emitting layer, emit light when falling from an excited state to a ground state.
In detail, in the organic light emitting diode display device, a plurality of sub-pixels is defined by intersections of a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. Each of the sub-pixels receives a data signal from the data line when a gate pulse is supplied to the gate line, thereby generating light corresponding to the data signal.
Meanwhile, the organic light emitting diode display device includes a storage capacitor formed in a non-luminescent region. However, as a storage region in which the storage capacitor is formed increases in size to increase a capacitance Cst of the storage capacitor, an aperture ratio of the display device is reduced.